No Reason to Die
by BillicaRiverdine
Summary: No one can ever predict how the man die, with his trademark 'immortal' body everyone always fuss about. But some things can be too complicated, and might give him an exact answer to face his fatal weakness; One of them is having the most slimy bastard in his life to haunt him


No one can ever predict how the man die, with his trademark 'immortal' body everyone always fuss about. But some things can be too complicated, and might give him an exact answer to face his fatal weakness

(A/N) But first, this is my first fanfic, guys ;_; I had written this ages ago, I forgot this was once in my document before I finally think it is a good idea to post this. My good 'ol friend is also so eager bout me to post only one crappy chapter in this site (dunno, maybe she wants me to get humiliated)

I'm always crappy at writing prologue guys, don't give up on me now *holding banner needs love*

No, I need review, thank youuu

.

.

.

Chaos.

To put it simple, it is a word that represents how life is to a certain unique blond man living in Ikebukuro district, but that seems to be 'normal' since the district itself has other creepy unique living beings that shall never exist on earth, how the chaos itself could never be described by any physic law that formed by any unique geniuses

Chaos is the way the man stood, the way the man live, the way the man breathes on that district. The effect of chaos is distinctly described by the man's appearance, face emotion, and self control. If someone asked how he create the chaos for himself, he never once. The man is rather serene and peaceful, the exact opposite to what chaos should be with his principles of living

More like...

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAA-

.

.

.

CRASHHH

"HHAHAHAHHA even the dust couldn't just reach my clothing, Shizu-chan~"

...The chaos haunted through all his life

oOo

"shit, shit, SHIT!"

As the blond walked in circle like a 'normal' confused people, tons of other living beings put their gaze on him, creating various reactions to what he had just done

"Oh my god, did he just slap the truck to stop it?" ...ambiguous reaction

"That's so unbelievable, or this is all just a scenario or something?" ...ambiguous reaction

"HAH! You're a newbie here! Things like this available 24/7 in this city! How do you like that?"

...positive reaction

"Why is he so addicted to chase the dark man? Do they have bad past or something? But the dark man seemed to enjoy being chased..." ...ambiguous reaction

"I know who the dark man is. An old friend of mine once has a secret meeting with him to ask him something, she said his name is Orihara and a trustworthy person. But wait... does that make Heiwajima Shizuo a bad man?" ...ambiguous reaction

"Ugh! Why can't they just make up for each other or something, I bet if one of them suddenly died then the other one would feel extreme guilty"

...

" Indeed, I feel like their soul are actually attracted to each other, I don't know why though. I feel the mutual vibrance that if they were a friend, they would have had an unbreakable bond"

...

NEGATIVE.

oOo

'Shizuo, behave yourself, this time we're going inside a five star hotel. If you keep that face, we'll get kicked before we can even collect the debt." The dark suited man said, irritation creeped to his face as he spoke to his taller employee. The other snapped from his trance, giving his senior a sheepish light bow, "Ah, sorry bout that."

"did Izaya really getting to your nerves? It's normal though, but you never express it outside your daily rampage hours." Tom asked, while tossing his can all the way. He was glad god had saved one vending machine in the city to stood in no harm while walking around with a destructive machine killer. Recently, vending machine seems to be extinct on streets

"not really, it's just...the flea really had gotten crazier day by day, yet I haven't improved a bit." He murmured, "I never thought he could fly like that from the ground to a flag pole. A fucking flag pole on top of a building! All this time his jump is limited just to the top of light pole

Tom laughed and patted his rock shoulder, "Well let's see if this client can improve you a bit."

A female reseptionist with bronze hair and frickles on her cheeks greeted them with a bow and a smile, one signature polite manner any five star hotel would give. As Tom lightly bowed in return, yet Shizuo still frowned while thinking his mutual concern of living

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to our hotel, can I help you with anything?" The woman politely asked with her sunny smile. ' _go search on the bastard and stab his eyes eleven times'_ Shizuo mentally answered

"yes, I would like to know Mr. Matsumoto's room number. He's not going out anywhere, right?"

Shizuo's eyes scanned the entire room, lots of people seems to be foreigner or businessman in suit that he might he only one looked so poor against them with his trademark barteder cloth he got from his brother. ' _This kind of hotel suits Kasuka, or his girl friend'_ he thought smiling

 _or perhaps.._

 _..the bastard._

"We apologize, we can't give a specific answer regarding Mr. Matsumoto's current location. But, we do remember that someone else had already visit him before you, sir." The woman said, with a guilty look, "and Mr Matsumoto's room number is..."

oOo

The door flew open revealing a big man in suit that looked like he was talking with someone else inside the room. He let out a terrified screech and consequently jumped to floor, beads of sweat rolling through his cheeks so quickly, "W-who are you?! This is my room! Get the fuck out!"

"Ah, we're sorry, but we're legalled to step to your room, Mr Matsumoto. Don't be wrong, we're not hotel service or stuff." Tom chuckled, he let Shizuo and himself in as the taller man harshly shutted the door behind him, leaving Matsumoto to flinch in horror

"Now, I shall ask you a question, do you know who we are? And who this man is?" Tom pointed at Shizuo. "L-Like hell I know!" He retorted, regaining his composure. The man peeked repeatedly to his back like he was terrorized by someone behind. Then a dim sound of whisper was heard, and the man nodded

"Who is that?" Shizuo asked curiously. "Nothing, just my phone ringtone in my pocket." He spoke before marching to the other two men and push them back to the door. "If you need something then let's talk outside."

"No," Tom immediately refused, brushing away Matsumoto's hand. "unfortunately, this is a closed meeting we should have done"

"But-"

"Or you hide something from us?" Tom squinted his eyes

"No, but listen-

"Consider once, Tom-san. I have arranged a meeting with Matsumoto-san before you guys,so you two should listen to him and get out." A man appeared from behind the wardrobe, smirk scratched through his face.

A voice of someone Shizuo never thought about

"FLEAAAA!" 


End file.
